Gwen in Wonderland
by dogma9
Summary: an Alice in Wonderland type of Story..


**Title:** Gwen In Wonderland

**Rating:** All Ages

**Content:** Gwen, Harajuka Girls...

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

**Thanks:** Jo For The Help

**Characters:** Gwen, Harajuka Girls, Bear, The Queen.

**Disclaimer:** I Own All Characters...

**WARNINGS i.e.:** May Get confusing

**Summary:** Gwen starts to play piano when suddenly she is taken of to a wonderland where she meets some interesting people.

* * *

'Tick tock tick tock tick tock'. A little blonde haired girl dressed in a silk blue dress with white tights and black buckle shoes sat swinging her legs at her classic black grand piano ready to begin her lesson. She looked up and her beautiful blue eyes looked at the Grandfather clock across the room. She started to play on the piano, but after a few attempts to play a tune from the music book in front of her she slammed down the lid on the piano in frustration. She decided to take a break and made her way to the kitchen as she approached the Grandfather clock it chimed upon the hour causing the little girl to jump. She looked at the Grandfather clock and noted the time and proceeded into the kitchen.

Moments later she walked out of the kitchen with a glass of milk in her grasp. Ready to attempt the tune once again she sat at the piano and placed the glass on the top. She raised the lid on the piano and looked up at her music book but she became distracted as there in front of her was a little brown bear with lots of piercing. The bear started to walk towards her. She frowned as the bear jumped down off the piano and walked towards the clock, he opened the door on the front and walked in closing the door behind him. She got up and slowly walked over to the clock. She to opened the door but couldn't see the bear anywhere. She crouched down and looked to the back of the clock but still couldn't see him, she reached her hand to the back of the clock to see if there was anything behind the piece of wood that her parents had put in to hide the a little break in the wood where it had been knocked whilst moving it from house to house. But still couldn't find the little bear. All of a sudden she felt something pulling on her sleeve and she disappeared in to the clock and the door closed behind her.

The little girl woke up and wiped her eyes. She looked around and saw she was sat somewhere with tall evergreen bushes. She stood up and looked around and in the distance saw the little bear running through a little gap in one of the bushes. In front of her there was a path. She started to walk along it and ended up at a dead end. She turned back around and realized she was in a Maze. She started to walk around it but kept coming to dead ends. She walked back down a path and noticed a sign that she didn't see when she walked down that way the first time saying 'lost? Follow the metal balls' the girl looked down and saw a little metal ball, she looked further down the path and saw some more so she followed the path looking down all the way.

She got to the end of the path still looking down; she bumped into something and fell backwards on to her rear. She looked up and saw a young Harajuku Girl holding out her hand.

"Hi" said the harajuka girl helping the little girl up.

"Hello I'm Gwen and I don't know where I am can you help me?"

The harajuka girl smiled at Gwen and then started to walk away through a field of black roses. Gwen started to run after her trying to catch up with the harajuka girl but wasn't getting any closer to her. The harajuka girl then walked up to a house and opened the door and closed it behind her. Gwen ran up to the door and knocked three times. No one answered so she walked to one of the windows and looked to see if she could see the harajuka girl, she could see a big open space with no walls and no other windows. All she could see was a staircase.

Gwen opened the door and walked to the staircase and looked down.

"HELLO?" she shouted but didn't get a reply from anyone so she decided to go down the stairs to see if the harajuka girl was down there. After walking down the stairs for about five minutes she stopped and looked back up the stairs. She couldn't see the top of the stairs so she carried on walking down.

When she reached the bottom she didn't see anything apart from a square light which looked like it was highlighting a doorway so she started to walk towards it. The light wasn't getting any closer it was only getting bigger just as it looked like she had reached the light she went to feel for a handle. She felt something and stepped forward to try and open the door, but she fell down and landed on a table in a garden flat on her face. She got down off the table and held on to her head and looked around and saw four harajuka girls laughing at her and sat at the head of the table Gwen noticed a large woman with an angry expression wearing a sparkling crown with a big red gem in the centre and a big red dress to match which flared out over her chair arms. The woman sat with an angered and stern expression on her face her dark callous eyes piercing at Gwen as she folded her arms waiting for the petite girl before her to address herself.

"Hi I'm Gwen can anyone help me? I don't know where I am and I need to get home" Gwen asked feeling a little scared of her surroundings and of her company.

No one answered Gwen but the harajuka girls stopped laughing and looked at the woman sat at the end of the table. Gwen looked at the harajuka girls and then at the lady at the end of the table.

"No one enters this place and expects to get home just like that"

"Can you tell me what I need to do to get home?"

"There is nothing you can do to get home your stuck here forever"

The lady stood up and walked around the table dragging her long red flowing dress behind her. She stops as she got to where Gwen was standing and looked at the small, pale faced little girl in front of her then back at the harajuka girls whose eyes were all looking at Gwen. The lady then laughed and walked back to her seat and drank something from a wine glass.

Gwen looked at the faces that were staring at her and then slowly walked backwards. She then turned around and started to run. Not knowing where she was going she stopped in the middle of a field full of baby pink roses she picked one and then noticed her finger was bleeding. The rose that she picked fell to the ground and then closed up. Gwen started to run again and ended up running out of the field and into another this time the roses were white. She ran out of the field and bumped into a tree.

On the tree she noticed there was a mirror. She looked at her reflection but didn't she herself. All she saw was what was in her music room at home with the glass of milk still on the top of the piano. The image on the mirror changed and showed herself looking in a mirror which was repeated. On the mirror she noticed the reflection started to crack in the middle. As she watched the crack in the mirror slowly grow she forgot it would come to an end soon and as it did the mirror feel to the floor in pieces and left tiny bits of glass in front of the tree. Behind the mirror frame was a door way. She decided to go through the walk way not knowing what was going to be in through this door way, she stepped in and then started to fall again.

Gwen landed on her feet. And in front of her was the bear again this time the bear wasn't moving so she walked up and picked him up. As she picked up the bear she noticed a note on the floor which read 'to get home, you must save…' the note had a bit missing so she looked around the room to see where it could be but only found a book on a chair which read 'give a bear a life' she flicked to a page which had been marked with a piece of paper and read the page. She looked at the bear and noticed that one of his piercing had been taken out.

She carried the bear around the room for awhile she found a little metal stud and bar. She then looked on the bear but couldn't find a way of putting the small piercing into the bears eyebrow as both the bear and the bar were small and hard to handle. After looking back at the book she noticed that in the cover there was a little bag with a tag saying 'take me to make yourself smaller' so she took the powder and then she started to shrink. She lifted the bar to the bear's eyebrow and then put it through the hole and then screwed the stud on. The bear then spring to life and saw the girl standing in front of him. He turned around and ran through a little hole in the wall. Gwen followed him and ended back in what looked like her house she then looked at the milk on the piano table which read 'drink me to grow' Gwen took a mouth full of the milk and then placed the glass back down. She started to grow but wouldn't stop growing until her legs and hands ended up breaking the windows at the front of the house. She looked out the window and saw the bear walking around a tree and the he took out something from a box and started to cut the tree down. A few seconds after the bear had started to cut the tree with the saw he stopped and looked up at the window where he could see Gwen's eyes looking at him. Gwen looked at the tree which by now started to fall slowly towards her. The bear was standing there laughing at Gwen and he was watching the tree fall down. Gwen started to scream as the tree got closer. The Tree hit the house and hit Gwen.

Gwen suddenly woke up and had her head resting on the Piano. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room to find the glass of milk half empty and the music book she was learning from had changed to a book called 'bad taste bears story's'. The page that was open had a picture of a little brown bear with lots of piercing. She got up from the piano and walked off in to the kitchen to get another glass of Milk as the clock chimed one more time. She looked at the clock and seen the time was 12:00 an hour after she had last looked at the clock.

* * *

**Read and Review Please**


End file.
